


Or annoying cousin that I still manage to like

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotp, Cute, Gen, Roy tells Sin about what happened to Sara, Tumblr requested, bit angsty, just a touch, little touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on tumblr by steveroargers for a prompt thing:<br/>Sin/Roy Brotp + "Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or annoying cousin that I still manage to like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steveroargers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=steveroargers).



"Abercrombie!" Sin exclaimed when she saw Roy, "I have seen you since brickhead, what happened?"  
"Things… just came up." Roy said, excepting the hug from Sin, "But I’m here now."  
"I can see that," Sin said breaking out of the hug, "now who’s that woman in Sara’s mask and suit? She’s not Sara, I know that, so where’s Sara?"  
Roy’s face fell, “Um, can we talk somewhere? Like a coffee shop or something?”  
"Yeah," Sin said, "but I’m not buying you anything, Abercrombie."  
Roy managed a laugh, “Got it.”  
The coffee shop was your average coffee shop in the glades, Sin and Roy found a table by the window.  
Roy ordered them both coffee and paid.  
"Okay, explain." Sin said once their coffee arrived.  
Roy took a big sip of his coffee, “Sin, that wasn’t Sara because… because Sara died.”  
Sin’s face fell instintly, “What? Who killed her?!”  
"Malcolm Merlyn…" Roy said slowly, "He gave something to Thea that made her… it wasn’t her fault, she was under the influence of something that made her open to suggestions, even when it was murder, she didn’t know she was doing it, she didn’t remember doing it. She was completely Merlyn’s puppet. She would-"  
"Abercrombie," Sin said, cutting him off, "it wasn’t Thea’s fault, I get that."  
Roy looked up at Sin, he could see the tears she was trying to hide, the heartbreak in her voice.  
"Sin," Roy said, taking Sin’s hands, "she really cared about you, Sara, she would talk about you a lot back when she was…"  
Sin wiped her eyes, “Thanks for telling me.”  
"Anytime." Roy said, "I know you and Sara were close, and she took you like a younger sister. And I can’t take her place but hey, I’m with you, okay? Always."  
Sin gave a small smile, “I could except you being my brother. Or annoying cousin that I still manage to like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for everyone waiting for me to catch up on a fic that I haven't writen on I'm so sorry, I've had a really busy past few weeks, next weekend I have a science olympiad tournament and hopefully afterwards I'll have more time to work on fics.


End file.
